


The Resignation

by nerdcanread



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Workplace AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcanread/pseuds/nerdcanread
Summary: Sana was fed up at her workplace and was about to pass her resignation letter until a newbie co-worker walked in and it changed her mind real quick. But there was a problem, her new crush calls her bro and she isn’t even a boy.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	The Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> A TaeNy story converted to Saida. The original story was written by me from AFF.

BEGIN.

“I’M THROUGH WITH THIS SHIT!” Sana pushed all the holy bible like pages of her paper works on the floor angrily.

She felt deceived. Like, the scenario when she bought a non-toxic paint only to be a fraud and real toxic that sent her to the hospital once she used it. 

Her job is no different.

She works too much and yet she gets so little of what she deserves.

She saw her recent rating from her boss who asked her to do a lot of workloads instead of spreading them out on their team.

She barely even passed and yet the effort she gave to do her job exceeds a hundred percent. All because her boss hated her guts when she stood up for her sick co-worker who filed a sick leave and yet disapproved by her superior.

“Please, I’m not really feeling so well.” her co-worker said to her boss. And her boss shook her head.

“We don’t tolerate laziness at this office.” Sana overheard it and she felt the revolution coming out from her veins.

“With all due respect, but I think health is more important than work.”

“Are you hearing yourself?” 

“Yes, and she has the right to take a sick leave. It’s on the labour code.”

“Do you know how hard it is to run a company? If it wasn’t for me, you’ll get nowhere. I hired you when you were a freshman, and now that you have the experience, you feel as if you know everything!”

“That’s ridiculous!”

“No, and you’re going to regret this day.”

‘Fucking bitch.’ she crumpled the rating paper and immediately drafted her resignation paper and her friend Momo slash her co-worker saw what she was doing.

“Sana, calm down! How about those five years you spent at this company? Changing a job in your late twenties would’ve been hard and you know that.” Momo gave her a friendly reminder of how bitter life is.

But dreading the days every time she goes for work is more than bitter itself.

It’s like she’s spending her time doing something for money and yet she felt like she’s living a life without fulfilment.

“Just think of our paycheck, hmm?”

“I always wonder if getting paid for this work is even worth the bullshit.” Sana continued to type her normal template resignation.

“You know what, I also want to quit, but I have a car loan to pay for. If I am going to really quit, I’ll make my resignation letter a bomb. Since I feel really angry, I have to let it out on that bitch.” Momo frowned.

“And you’re the one who told me to calm down.” Sana smiled and suddenly an idea popped up into her head.

“You know what, I’m going to make my resignation letter a bomb she will never forget.”

She got a roll of tissue paper and pasted it on a crumpled scratch paper. She drew a toilet seat and a smiling poop.

‘Dear boss,

I am thrilled to inform you that I am tendering my resignation effective immediately. I’m quitting to pursue my dream of not working here. I have chosen this type of paper as a symbol of how you and this company made me feel for the past five years. A toilet paper is used to wipe the ass and be thrown right after and that’s what exactly you did to me. A poop ༼ ºل͟º ༽ because I felt like crap every time I hear your voice echoing in the hallway yelling to get our ass back to work when it’s our lunch break. I terribly needed my lunch break so I extended it to not working here anymore. (˘̭⺫˘̭ ;)

Just so you know, the employees here are not AI robots, we’re human beings. We get tired, we get sick, we get family emergencies but it seems like your selfish ass does not understand that we’re all human beings when you rejected our leaves and your fucking ass went to Hawaii for a two weeks vacation. ╭∩╮（︶_︶）╭∩╮

I know you would like me to help with the transition but I won’t. Have fun figuring out the files and the computer passwords on your own. FYI. Whether you exist or not, I’ll succeed on my own and I owe you NOTHING because that’s what you are to me.

See you never.

P.S. I hated you since my first day of work.

With so much love and respect to myself,

Sana Minatozaki. ♡ + ♡

“AND YOU HAVE THE FUCKING BALLS TO DO IT!” Momo’s eyes widened when she saw Sana’s artwork.

“I don’t need balls to feel dead inside every time I go to work.”

“Are you really going to do it?” Momo thought her friend was just kidding when she saw the serious face that Sana emits when she put her letter inside an envelope.

“NO, SHIT MINATOZAKI. THINK!”

Sana walked and ignored her pleas. She was ready to hand her precious masterpiece to her boss until she bumped into somebody in the hallway.

“Hey, watch where you’re go- ‘Oh, fuck. She’s hot.’ I-I… Are you okay?” The annoyance she felt was suddenly shifted into a coy mood when she saw the stranger’s face.

A hot girl who’s exactly like her type.

Big eyes, pale complexion, cute nose and a sexy aura.

‘She’s a little bit short though.’

“I’m sorry. I’m looking for Ms. Park’s office. You see, it’s my first day of work and I’m kinda new here.” The girl bowed apologetically.

“Your gay is showing.” Momo whispered to Sana's ears and Sana pinched her sides, “OUCH!” Momo complained.

The girl picked up the fallen envelope on the ground, she looked at it since the paper was not folded well and the envelope was torn, she was able to read some of its contents.

“Interesting paper you have here.”

“I-It’s nothing!” Sana snatched the paper on the girl’s hand and the girl slightly chuckled.

“My name is Kim Dahyun. How unfortunate our meeting would be brief.” Sana looked at the girl like she heard angels singing in the background.

“Sana Minatozaki.” she shook Dahyun’s hands.

‘Oh my gosh, she’s real!’

“So, do you know where’s Ms. Park’s office?” 

“Right in the corner of- Oh, ouch! Momo, what was that for?” she felt Momo retaliate and pinched her sides looking at her with a smirk that screams ‘You’ll thank me later.’ look.

“Oh, Sana is just going there to hand over her resignation. She’ll take you there!”Momo pushed Sana to Dahyun and sent her a telepathic message. ‘HELPLESS GAY.’

“R-RIght.”

“Then, I’ll tag along with you Sana.” Dahyun smiled at her and it made Sana drop her envelope to the ground again. It seems like a lucky day when Dahyun picked up at the same time as Sana and they bumped their heads in the process

“Owww!”

“I’m so sorry!”

Then suddenly, Dahyun laughed.

“You’re cute.”

… not to mention, her invisible heart that fell along with the envelope beat out loud as well.

Love at first sight.

But the timing is a shit.

‘How can I see her beautiful face again when I’m leaving?’ Sana suddenly had an internal turmoil.

“I wish you could stay, I feel like we can be great friends.” 

“W-Why?”

“Because it’s not every day I bumped into someone twice in such a short amount of time.”

‘Fuck it.’

Because she got whipped at their first meeting, Sana didn’t resign and put her resignation letter into the shredder.

“I can’t do it.”

“Huh?”

“I suddenly had a GOOD reason to come to the office.”

“Tragic lesbian. You lost your fucking balls.” Momo teased her.

“Shut up. You can’t use lesbian and balls at one sentence. They don’t match.”

Dahyun finally went out of Ms. Park’s office and overheard the ball talks between the two friends.

“Who lost the balls?” she asked in amusement.

“Sana seems to lose it somewhere when she sees- Ouch!”

“So, can I call you a bro then?” Dahyun teased her

Sana frowned.

‘Your future wife, maybe?’ but Momo stepped on her foot to keep her mind on the gutter.

“Call me yours-I-I mean, anything you want!”

“MISSION ABORT!”

‘A fucked up boss is bearable than a love lost.’

***

“Are you going to lunch, let’s have lunch together!”

“...”

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

“Sana?”

“...”

“Oh, Dahyun is here!”

“W-What, where…” Sana frowned when she saw no TDahyun and it’s just Momo trying to get her attention.

“Finally Minatozaki. What are you doing?” Momo asked who looked at Sana. She seems to be REALLY busy with her WORK.

“Nothing, I’m researching.”

When Momo looked at it she frowned.

“Gemini and Capricorn compatibility? REALLY?”

“This is for my future, this is a very important work!” Sana defended herself.

“Instead of researching about those Zodiac Sign, why don’t you use your brain to search her SNS accounts? She got cute pics on IG, you know. We’re following each other!” Momo clapped happily and Sana looked betrayed.

“YOU’RE FOLLOWING EACH OTHER ALREADY AND I DO NOT EVEN HAVE INSTAGRAM YET?!”

“So, create one granny.”

And so, they spent their whole lunch break period stalking Dahyun’s photos and when Sana accidentally clicked ‘Follow.’ Dahyun followed back in a minute.

“FUCK IT! SHE LOVES ME TOO! THE FEELING IS MUTUAL!”

Momo shook her head, “She’s hopeless.”

Sana screened one of Dahyun's stories and put it as her wallpaper.

‘She’s so fucking precious!’

“HI.” Dahyun sent her a DM and with her shaky fingers, Miss Minatozaki almost typed the words ‘Please marry me!’ but Momo deleted it and reminded her to be a civilized human being.

“Hello.” Momo finally let her send a message.

And Hi and Hello was the start of something new.

***

Sana daydreamed about Dahyun daily. She watched the girl do her work.

‘I accomplished nothing today. Not a single productive thing, but I thought of you so today is good enough for me.’

“Good afternoon, Sana!” Dahyun greeted.

“BEST afternoon, because I saw you today.” Sana grinned and she saw Momo facepalmed at her cubicle.

Dahyun's eyes widened before she grinned.

“Likewise!”

When Dahyun bid her a ‘See you later.’ to proceed on her work, Sana looked at Momo and asked.

“What does it called when your crush has a crush on you too?”

Momo lazily looked at her and said, “IMAGINATION.”

‘Fuck you.’

***

So, Sana is always dressed to impress every time she goes to the office, she looks like she’s hitting the runway.

All for Kim fucking hot Dahyun AKA her future girlfriend.

As per her words.

“I like your style.” Dahyun gave her a compliment when she saw Sana at the photocopy machine.

She almost said, ‘Thank you, I want to have your babies too,’ but she saw Momo glaring at her in the glass mirror.

“You don’t look so bad either.”

Since that day, Sana became the best buddy of Dahyun in the office. They will have coffee together, send memes at each other during their idle time, go to an online shop and talk about the people they hate in the office. It goes for weeks and Sana almost thought that Dahyun maybe likes her back the way she does because TDahyun started to look at her like she cares.

“Let’s have lunch out together!” Dahyun asked Sana one day and Sana accidentally blurted out in happiness.

“IT’S A DATE!”

Dahyun laughed and pinched her cheeks.

“Bro, you’re cute.”

‘Bro… she called me her fucking bro and I’m not even a boy.’

But her bubbles popped when Dahyun started talking to her about her crush during lunch and asked for an advice

“So, there’s this girl I really like.”

Sana chokes on her drink.

“You like girls too?!” Sana was quite surprised.

“Yeah?”

“But how?”

“I thought you already noticed. My interest in girls is way higher than the cholesterol levels of the chips you’re eating right now.”

“O-Oh… so you like a girl…” Sana’s heart started to beat wildly.

‘IS SHE GOING TO CONFESS TO ME?! OH, MY FUCKING GOSH!”

“But I don’t think she likes me.” Dahyun looked down.

“Who’s that girl?”

‘Is it me?’

“You know her.” Then Momo came to their table with a tray on her hand.

“Hey, losers. Can I sit?” Sana saw Dahyun staring at Momo with an unreadable expression.

“Sure, you can sit beside me!” Dahyun smiled happily. She was even blushing!

‘SHE LIKES MOMO?! OF ALL THE BITCHES IN THE WORLD, WHAT THE FUCK?!’ she was too horrified by her own conclusion,

***

For weeks, Sana had been depressed. In Spite of her boss calling her out for her sudden leave of absence, she keeps on thinking how could Dahyun even like Momo?

‘Right, they first followed each other’s SNS.’ Self-blame came that she should’ve made Instagram way back before.

Then she mopped at her room crying over her crush who has another crush.

Her crush who calls her bro.

‘Never would I have thought in my life as a girl that I would be ‘Bro zone.’ by my crush who’s also a girl.’

“My crush calls me a fam when I want to be called a bae.” 

***

“Fuck, I hate Mondays!” Sana cursed as she looked at the pile of papers on her desk given to her by her boss bitch.

“I stayed all for nothing,” she said to herself when she saw Dahyun helping Momo with her computer as the two laughed with each other.

‘Fucking traitors.’

Dahyun felt cold as if someone was watching her.

‘Weird.’ she thought to herself.

Meanwhile, Sana decided to draft a resignation letter again.

‘Dear boss,

Thank you for letting me meet the love of my life at this workplace. But sadly she doesn’t love me back. I am heartbroken and I will take a permanent leave, with or without your approval.”

Forever Kim Dahyun’s,

Sana Minatozaki. :’( ‘

Then, she felt like peeing so she went to the bathroom forgetting to put her monitor to sleep.

At the exact same time, Dahyun passed by and saw what she wrote on her MS Word with a free trial and no license key.

‘She likes me?’ 

Meanwhile…

Sana saw Momo in the bathroom and the urge to drown her in the sink was there but she controlled it.

“W-Why are you glaring at me?” Momo asked in fear as she saw the murderous eyes of Sana Minatozaki.

“You crush stealer.” Sana squinted her eyes.

“What?!”

“You heard me, Dahyun likes you!”

Momo's mouth gaped wide open before she laughed and clapped her hands like a seal.

“Haha, you have no fucking idea what’s happening, huh?” she continued to laugh and Sana looked at her confusedly.

“What?”

“Figure it out yourself.”

“...”

“And for the record, Dahyun doesn’t like me. She likes somebody else.”

Sana thought so hard.

“If that ain’t Momo, who that bitch could be?”

‘Doesn’t matter, she likes someone else anyway. I’m resigning for real.’

***

Sana made up her mind, she had enough. Her heart was so broken that she couldn’t function at work well and she’s overworked by her boss. There’s no more good reason to stay with the girl that she likes like somebody else.

She printed out her final resignation draft.

“I QUIT.”

Typed in Arial Black Bold, Underlined, Italicized and in 200 size font.

Short but sweet.

She puts it inside an envelope and made her way on Ms. Park’s room. On her way to send her resignation letter to her boss, someone shouted in the hallway.

“NOBODY LIKES A QUITTER!” It was Kim Dahyun who was panting looks like she ran just to catch up with her and they accidentally bumped each other’s head when Dahyun lost her balance.

“OUCH!”

Sana opened her eyes, she saw Dahyun on top of her looking at her with a mellow expression.

As if she was sad. 

As if she was afraid to lose something.

“As if she was in love with me.”

Sana’s heart swells with pride but the thought of Dahyun liking somebody else is like a bitter medicine on her tongue. 

“Yeah, you don’t even like me.” Sana softly said and Dahyun tugged her wrist.

“Bro.”

“Dahyun…”

“Please stay?” Dahyun looked at her with pleading eyes.

“Why should I?”

“Because I like you too.” Dahyun sincerely admitted to her and Sana was surprised.

“B-But I thought you like somebody else?”

“It was you all along.”

“You called me bro!”

“Bro, but in a romantic kind of way.” Dahyun stepped closer into her.

“Forever Kim Dahyun’s, Sana… Please stay.”

“Only if you let me call you bro, but in a romantic kind of way too.”

“DEAL!”

And after being a tragic gay ship, the ship has sailed and Sana finally got a chance to kiss Dahyun.

Lips on Lips.

Chest to chest.

Hand holding Hand.

“So, you finally picked up the balls?” Dahyun teased as she remembered their first encounter.

“Way to ruin the moment, Kim Dahyun.”

They both laughed and Miss Park went out of her room at the exact time and saw them in a scandalous position.

“BOTH OF YOU, YOU’RE FIRED!”

Sana opened her envelope and raised her ‘I QUIT’ resignation letter which she accidentally printed two copies and gave the other copy to Dahyun. They both threw each other a knowing look and raised it together.

“WE QUIT!”

“So, want to do something and have job hunting with me?” Sana offered one day and Dahyun playfully gave her hand a squeeze and said, “Sure, but right now let me do you.”

END


End file.
